Scary Clown, Circus Freaks, and Friends, Oh My!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Melody goes to investigate a noise at night, she gains a new friend and fights her first real enemies. Rated T for action violence. Fluff at the end! Done as a request for Skellington Girl, so please, no flames.


**This was requested by Skellington Girl. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Melody belongs to Skellington Girl and Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**Scary Clown, Freaks, and Friends, Oh My!**

It had been a long day in school for Melody, but she was finally home and summer would begin tomorrow. She climbed up the stairs and saw Whampire, Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, and Frankenstrike waiting for her.

"Hello, Melody," Whampire greeted her, smiling as he hugged her. She returned the hug and smiled at him and she gave the others a hug too.

"Hey, guys," she said, setting her backpack down on the table.

"Whatcha gonna do now that summer is here?" asked Frankenstrike.

Melody smiled. "How about we all kick back with a good movie and snacks to start?" she asked.

They agreed and enjoyed the movie and later on went to bed.

It was midnight when Melody heard something crash in the yard. Curious, she went to investigate, wondering if she should call Whampire, but suddenly, something rose from the something up ahead and Melody could just make out its form before it sprung towards her.

* * *

Melody woke up and saw she was in some strange place. It looked like a broken down lab and she looked to see who had brought her here, only to see a strange being with his back to her. He looked like Blitzwolfer, but he wore a very strange suit of armor. She then jumped when he spoke.

"I know you're there," he said. "How are you?"

Melody stiffened and slowly stepped back, but the being turned around and looked at her. "It's okay, Melody. I'm a friend," he said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him and then saw her wallet on the table near him. She realized he had looked at her I.D. to see who she was.

"I knew your father," he said. "I worked with him on a few cases."

Melody looked at him. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Scout," he said. "I'm sorry I knocked you out, but there was someone after me."

"Who?" Melody asked.

Before Scout could tell her, the alarms went off. "Melody, hide," said Scout urgently. She did as he told her to and watched as four strange people walked in. One was a big guy with a thumb for a head, another thin with foul breath, and a girl with long hair that moved on its own and a strange clown that looked like part zombie. Melody placed a hand over her mouth to contain her gasp of fright.

Frightwig had Scout tied up. "Finally," said Zombozo. "You'll do fine for my circus."

"He'll bring the customers and make them run screaming," said Acid Breath.

"Oh, yeah!" said Thumbskull.

"You'll have all the energy to feed on, boss," said Frightwig.

"Let me go, you creeps!" said Scout, trying to cut himself free.

Melody heard enough. She remembered Rachel once telling her about Zombozo and how Rook had been infected with a zombie virus long ago. Well, she wasn't going to stand by and allow these freaks to take Scout. She might have just met him, but he hadn't hurt her and he had saved her, in a way.

"Time to return the favor," she said to herself and transformed.

* * *

The circus freaks and Zombozo were just about to head out when they heard a voice.

"**Audite , animadverto , quod exsisto silens,**" said a female voice and they all turned to see a Vladat floating before them, eyes glowing an angry blue.

"A Vladat?" asked Zombozo. "Perfect."

Thumbskull and Acid Breath came forward, but Melody charged and threw them against a wall before turning to the other too.

Zombozo smiled. "You think you can stop me, child?" he chuckled. "You can't."

"**Etiam , EGO can. EGO mos operor quisquis capit ut subsisto vos,**" Melody snarled as she landed and tried to punch the evil clown, but he just kept jumping away, making her frustrated.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" he laughed maniacally.

Melody's eyes glowed and she used her telekinesis to throw him to the wall and clawed at Frightwig's hair, cutting it and freeing Scout. The half-Vladat then turned to the four circus people.

"**Vestri navitas est mei,**" she hissed and suddenly four beams of green energy hit the four circus people and they screamed. Scout heard their terrified screams and realized that Melody was draining their energy. It sounded painful. "Melody! Stop!" he shouted to her.

Melody had felt the urge to drain their energy and tried to fight it, but she was struggling with it. "Scout! Help me!" she cried out. "I can't stop it!"

Suddenly, something went through the energy beams and weakened them a little. Melody seized her chance and tried to get it under control. It took a bit, but she managed and left the four circus freaks alive for the cops. She looked upset and flew away to go sit on the roof. Scout followed her.

"Hey," he said softly. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," she said, her voice small. "But, I can't believe I almost destroyed them completely. It was like all that power in me and I let it out. I lost control."

"But you regained it."

Both Scout and Melody turned to see Whampire standing there. He greeted Scout warmly and the Plumber went to help the other Plumbers take care of Zombozo and the circus freaks while Whampire sat down beside Melody.

"I'm sorry, Whampire," she said to him. "I shouldn't have done it."

"Melody," said Whampire, lowering his voice to a soothing croon as he gently pulled her into a hug, which he noticed she accepted as she started to cry. "Shh," he said, rocking her and rubbing her back to soothe her. After a few minutes, she rested her head with her ear against Whampire's chest, hearing his heartbeat, which soothed her along with him rubbing her back.

"You did well, today, Melody," he said. "You're learning more and becoming stronger every day."

"Maybe, but why aren't you mad?" she asked.

Whampire chuckled. "You're still learning," he said gently. "That is why I'm training you, little one."

Melody hung her head and Whampire decided to put her doubting aside. "Melody," he said, gently lifting her chin to that she was looking at him. "**EGO sum superbus vestrum.**"

She looked shocked. "You are?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "**Quod EGO teneo vestri abbas est superbus vestrum partier.**"

Melody felt fresh tears fall when Whampire said that. "You think so?" she asked.

"I know so," he said and then stood up, helping her up and hugging her again. She returned it and snuggled into his arms. He let her as he rubbed her back. Scout then came out.

"I need to do patrol and that," he said to the two of them. "Melody, if you ever want to come by, you can."

She looked surprised. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's what friends do."

All three shared smiles as they went to their destinations. "Whampire?" said Melody. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Melody," he said warmly as they soon saw the house in sight.

* * *

Translations from Latin to English are as follows:

1\. Hear, see, and be silent.

2\. Yes, I can. I will do whatever it takes to stop you.

3\. Your energy is mine.

4\. I am proud of you.

5\. And I know your father is proud of you as well.

(I found the translations online, so if I got them wrong, I'm sorry. I just put down the translations as I saw the site translate from English to Latin)

Please leave a review!

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
